leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Veilstone City
/4 |leader=Maylene |leadervs=VSMaylene.png |badge=Cobble |gymtype=Fighting |colordark=A0522D |colormed=DEB887 |colorlight=F5DEB3 |generation=4 }} Veilstone City (Japanese: トバリシティ Tobari City) is a city in eastern Sinnoh. It is the eighth largest city in the Pokémon world. It is situated near the sea to the north, with and Pastoria City to the south, and to the west. It houses Maylene, the Veilstone City Gym Leader, along with the headquarters for Team Galactic. Veilstone is carved out of steep and rocky mountains, giving the city rock walls that project a cold atmosphere. It is fairly isolated and has little contact with other cities. Team Galactic also constructed the Galactic Warehouse and their headquarters, the Galactic Veilstone Building there. This city is also home to the Sinnoh region's department store, much like Celadon City in Kanto, Goldenrod City in Johto, Lilycove City in Hoenn, and in Unova. The Veilstone Game Corner also has slot machines that people can play to try to win coins to buy TMs. Veilstone is famous for its stones, including its meteorites, which can change between its many forms. In , as the leaves the Gym, / will be waiting outside and will tell the player that Team Galactic stole her/his Pokédex. The player has to team up with her/him to defeat two s. Slogan Hewn from Rock (Japanese: A space surrounded by rock.) Places of interest Veilstone Department Store The Veilstone Department Store is located in the middle of Veilstone City, west of the Pokémon Center. It is the main shopping district in the city. Veilstone lacks a regular Poké Mart, but its department store sells all the usual items and more. This department store is similar to the Celadon Department Store, the Goldenrod Department Store, and the Lilycove Department Store. The store offers a wide variety of items on its five floors. When players enter the store, there is a woman to the left of the entrance who will give away a mask to be put in the Fashion Case. The people at the reception counter sell items commonly found in Poké Marts. On the second floor a man behind the counter will give away the Pokétch app. Battle items and vitamins are sold here as well. TMs are sold on the third floor, while Secret Base decorations are sold on the fourth floor. Inexpensive healing items, Lemonade, Soda Pop, and Fresh Water, can be bought on the top floor from vending machines. A basement floor, added in , sells Poffins, Berries, and Lava Cookies. Galactic Veilstone Building The Galactic Veilstone Building is a front for what is really the Team Galactic HQ. The building is a large, multi-story building in northern Veilstone City. Along with the Team Galactic Eterna Building, it is one of the main centers for Team Galactic's operations. It housed the Legendary Pokémon , , and for a brief time. At first, the player can only roam the lobby of the first floor of the building. A locked door in the lobby can only be opened with the Galactic Key. A portion of the headquarters can also be accessed via an underground passageway behind a locked door in the Galactic Warehouse. On the top floor of the headquarters, the player will find and battle Cyrus, who gives away a Master Ball on his defeat. Veilstone Game Corner The Veilstone Game Corner is located in the southern Veilstone City near the Gym. The woman behind the counter to the left of the slots sells coins to the player: 50 coins for 1000, or 500 coins for 10000. There are sixteen slot machines in the Game Corner, with four of them having people already seated at them. Each spin of the machine takes 3 coins, which are inserted by pressing the X button. Reels will start spinning either when the D-pad is pressed down or the X button is pressed again. Y stops the left reel, B stops the middle, and A stops the right. The Bonus Round occurs when a pops out of the Poké Ball on the touch screen. Once the Clefairy appears, players must continue spinning the reels until they get a 100-coin bonus. The odds of getting the bonus seem to improve if the slots are activated to the beat of Clefairy's clapping. Prizes are sold in the house to the right of the Game Corner. Galactic Warehouse The Galactic Warehouse is a small storage facility found on the northwest side of Veilstone City. The warehouse is connected to the Team Galactic HQ by an underground passageway behind a locked door. The door can only be opened with the Storage Key. In Diamond and Pearl, one Galactic Grunt stays here, keeping his guard status throughout the game. In Platinum, Looker stays behind after the player and Lucas/Dawn beat the grunts and getting the Pokédex back. can be found here along with a rare Dusk Stone. Massage Girl The Massage Girl is a Pokémon groomer who lives in southern Veilstone City, in the house nearest the Gym. Once a day, the Massage Girl massages the player's Pokémon for free and finds Accessories for dressing up in Pokémon Contests. It is said massages make the massaged Pokémon friendlier. The Massage Girl lives with her brother and a . Her boyfriend is the Scarf Guy in Pastoria City, whom she keeps in contact with through mail, which she lets Pokémon deliver. Gift Pokémon In , the man in the house directly behind the Pokémon Center will offer the player a that he found. Meteorites Four meteorites can be seen on the east side of Veilstone City. If the player has any in their party, they will change form when the meteorites are inspected. Prize Exchange A man in the Prize Exchange will tell the player what type will act as for any Pokémon he is shown. Veilstone Gym The Veilstone Gym is the official Gym of Veilstone City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Maylene. s who defeat her receive the . In , Veilstone Gym is a dojo made up of several smaller rooms intersected with mobile walls. Trainers wait in the tiny cubicles. To get to Maylene, the walls must be shifted in and out of the cubicles so that the empty spaces in the walls line up with each other and a path is clear. Maylene's students are four brothers who call themselves the "Karate Quads" and insist they fight "for LOVE!" "for COURAGE!" "for HOPE!" and "for TEARS!". In , the player must push around s, in order to knock over obstacles in the player's path. After Leader Maylene is defeated, she will give the player the , , and the ability to use outside of battle. Demographics Pokémon Diamond and Pearl The population of Veilstone City is 77 people, only ten people behind Jubilife City, making it the third largest city in Sinnoh. Pokémon Platinum The population of Veilstone City increased to 82 people, making it the second largest city in Sinnoh. Items in the southwestern part of the city|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} in a house west of the Veilstone Game Corner|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} )|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} in front of the Galactic Veilstone Building after encountering Jupiter at Lake Acuity|D=yes|P=yes|display=Storage Key}} Pokémon Trainers / will join the in a Multi Battle against a pair of s. If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=DP Lucas Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=DP |location=Veilstone City |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=DP Dawn Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=DP |location=Veilstone City |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=DP Lucas Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=DP |location=Veilstone City |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=DP Dawn Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=DP |location=Veilstone City |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=DP Lucas Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=DP |location=Veilstone City |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=DP Dawn Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=DP |location=Veilstone City |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Pt Lucas Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Veilstone City |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Pt Dawn Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Veilstone City |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Pt Lucas Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Veilstone City |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Pt Dawn Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |back=yes |location=Veilstone City |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Pt Lucas Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Veilstone City |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Pt Dawn Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Veilstone City |pokemon=3}} | | | In the Pokémon Center On certain days, the player can challenge Trainers who appear in the Pokémon Center. Depending on the game progress, these Trainers will have teams with higher leveled Pokémon upon rematch. / |2|081|Magnemite|| / |None|280|Ralts|♂| / |None|36=ユミとタク|37=Yumi and Tak}} |5040|2|081|Magnemite||35|None|281|Kirlia|♂|35|None|36=ユミとタク|37=Yumi and Tak}} |6768|2|082|Magneton||47|None|282|Gardevoir|♂|47|None|36=ユミとタク|37=Yumi and Tak}} / |2|462|Magnezone|| / |None|282|Gardevoir|♂| / |None|36=ユミとタク|37=Yumi and Tak}} In the anime In the , Veilstone City is the hometown of Paul and his brother Reggie. The city is said to have been built around meteorites which are situated near the center of the city. In the games, the meteorites are on the far right of the city, not in the center. Veilstone City first appeared in Lost Leader Strategy!, where and met up with Maylene, the local Gym Leader, and Reggie, a who looks after . It was revealed that Paul had challenged Maylene to a Gym and, upon defeating her, said she was the weakest Gym Leader he had ever battled. This left Maylene very upset and made her doubt herself, something which angered her and worried her assistant Connally. , coming from two consecutive losses in the Performance Stage of the Hearthome City and Solaceon Town Pokémon Contests, related to Maylene's doubts and fears. The two became friends and spent an afternoon chatting about their insecurities. Meanwhile, Ash and went to Reggie's house, where Ash had a battle with Reggie and won. At the end of the day, Dawn announced her intention of challenging Maylene to an official Gym battle. In Crossing the Battle Line!, Reggie taught Ash's Staravia the move and Dawn battled Maylene at the Veilstone Gym. Despite making use of her Contest Battle techniques to confuse Maylene, Dawn was unable to defeat her. However, Maylene thanked Dawn for helping her and then accepted Ash's request for a Gym battle, which took place in A Triple Fighting Chance!. Ash was also unable to defeat Maylene and their battle ended in a draw, but Maylene decided to give Ash the as she recognized his skills as a . In Enter Galactic!, Reggie led the group to a field full of ancient meteorites that are considered the guardians of the city. Saturn, one of Team Galactic's s, arrived in Veilstone City and, together with several s, attempted to steal the meteorites. They sent magnetic waves from the Galactic Veilstone Building, disrupting everything from the communications grid to the medical equipment at the Pokémon Center, to operate without being noticed. However, their plans were foiled by Ash, Dawn, Brock, Reggie, and Maylene. In I Choose You!, which is set in a timeline separate from the main series, Veilstone City is the hometown of Sorrel. Gallery In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga , , and visited Veilstone City, but only because the alternative path to Mt. Coronet from Solaceon Town was blocked by a group of . Upon arriving, Platinum mistook the city's Game Corner for a hotel, and ended up hooked on the slots. She did, however, earn enough Coins to exchange for a Zoom Lens. When the trio tried out the item for the first time using Chimler, it fired a precise shot which caught the attention of Maylene, the city's Gym Leader. Maylene accepted the trio's challenge, and also allowed Diamond and Pearl in the Gym building. During the battle, Platinum discovered that her Pokédex went missing. However, she had an idea of where it might be, and sent Diamond to look for it, without letting Pearl know. After winning the Gym battle, Platinum, along with Pearl, started to make their way to a warehouse in which Diamond had found Platinum's Pokédex. However, something then ambushed Platinum from behind. They were revealed to be Platinum's real bodyguards, Paka and Uji, who placed their client inside the city's Department Store before rushing back out to face a swarm of s. They bumped into Diamond and Pearl, and, after clearing up initial misunderstandings, began to work together to fend off the grunts. Saturn, seeing the lack of progress made by the grunts, took matters into his own hands and fired a beam from a mysterious device to strike Paka and Uji, who slowly disappeared from Diamond and Pearl's sight. The Galactic HQ at Veilstone City was where Diamond, Pearl and Platinum eventually reunited after splitting up at Canalave City. When faced with the Advanced level Grunt once more, the trio sacrificed their Pokédexes in order to free the captured Lake guardians. Cynthia returned to Veilstone, where she had lost to Cyrus during the previous arc. Under her grandmother's tutelage, Cynthia mastered her 's use of . Trivia * On the way to Veilstone Gym, the player will run into Professor Rowan's assistant. If the player is playing as Lucas, Dawn will respond that she has been shopping at the department store. Conversely, if the player is playing as Dawn, Lucas will respond that he has been playing at the Game Corner. * In the Japanese version of , there is an NPC who speaks to the player in English. He is next to the pillar where can be used. In the English version, the NPC speaks in French instead. In the Spanish version, he once again speaks in English. He basically asks whether the player likes Pokémon or not and responds positively or negatively, based on whether the player says "yes" or "no". In the English versions, if the player says "Yes," he says in French, "Me too! It's great!", and if the player says "No," he says, "I cannot believe you... one only has to look at you!" * The clown that gives the player the Coin Case says the famous Internet phrase, "A winner is you," provided that the player answers correctly to his question. * Much like the shop in , the Veilstone Department Store's basement has Rage Candy Bars for sale. Like in the Sevii Islands, the shop is completely sold out, and the item cannot be bought. ** The mention of this item in both games fueled much speculation of eventual remakes of , where it was originally introduced. This has come true with , though, as the Rage Candy Bar is not programmed into its predecessors, it appears as a Key Item to be traded for TM64 to an NPC in the underground path between Route 5 and 6. * Two important NPCs appear in Veilstone City post-Elite Four in Pokémon Platinum. Professor Rowan will appear in the basement floor of the department store, while Looker will appear in the Game Corner (after the Stark Mountain story arc). * Veilstone City is similar to Goldenrod City in Johto in several aspects. ** Both are where the third Gyms of their regions are located (in ; it is the fourth Gym in ). ** Both have a Department Store and a Game Corner. ** Both of their Gym Leaders are female, have pink hair and eyes and, in the anime, have been shown to have a Pokémon that stays out of its Poké Ball on a regular basis ( for Whitney and for Maylene). * Veilstone City also has many similarities to Celadon City in Kanto. ** Both have a Department Store and a Game Corner. ** Both of their Gyms are run by a female Gym Leader who gives away a TM containing a move that drains the target's HP. ** Both hold a villainous team's hideout. Name origin Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations Category:Cities de:Schleiede es:Ciudad Rocavelo fr:Voilaroc it:Rupepoli ja:トバリシティ zh:帷幕市